


Differences In Opinion

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But he's in denial about it, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve wants the Tony Booty, They'll figure it out eventually, Tony is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Where instead of Steve automatically believing what he sees and hears about Tony, sets out to find the truth for himself.Also, features 40s slang001-Steve Rogers-Gen





	Differences In Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/gifts).

> TSBFlash  
001 - Steve Roger's - Stony - gen

Steve is self aware enough to know that he’s fixating. Taking out all of his confusion and fear and heartache out on a man he doesn’t know. A man he tells himself he doesn't want to know. Howard had been a real wiz during the war but he had also been an active duty jerk and he had driven Steve absolutely certifiable on more than one occasion, and from what he’d heard so far, it was like father like son.

Steve doesn't want to like Stark. Everything he’s seen, or read or been told about paints a picture in his mind of a man not even remotely worth knowing. There are far better men than a spoiled billionaire man-child playing at being a hero. Like father, like son.

But everytime the news mentioned Tony Stark, Steve stopped and listened, and watched. It was hard not to, what with Stark seemingly everywhere, and while he watched, he started to notice things. Little things that on their own did meant nothing but when put together to make a larger picture?

Stark looked shot, his smile was fake and his laugh was even faker. Nothing he showed to everyone seemed real, and it made him wonder why. What made a man like Stark pretend to be happy? What had happened to him that made him try and hide himself so thoroughly that he was capable of tricking trained spies?

So, when Fury walks into the gym and talks about the tesseract, gods, and Stark, Steve accepts the file. If he could see such falsity in a man on live television, what would he be like in person? He didn’t want to know Stark, but at the same time he did. Stark was a mystery and he wanted to know what Stark was hiding underneath all the fake smiles and plaster charm.

Stark being a dream boat was a fact that Steve was set to ignore completely. 

His determination to ignore Stark’s good looks were ruined the first time Steve got a good close up look of the man's face. Molton brown eyes, thick eye lashes and a mouth that Steve wanted to do filthy, filthy things to, derailed him, and made him forget for a moment that they were transporting a prisoner.

He listened with half an ear as Stark tried to get under his skin to see how he reacted to someone different and new, and it was pretty amusing to see how hard Stark was trying to make Steve actively dislike him. Made him wonder why he did it, but Stark’s mouth was still moving and it was distracting.

Later Steve would add impulsive to the growing list of reasons why he liked-  _ didn't _ like Stark. The other man had a hell of a lot of gumption and a take charge attitude. He was also aware that his lack of a reaction to To-  _ Stark’s  _ antics was making him more outrageous. It was great.

\---

When the invasion was over and Thor took Loki back to Asgard, and Steve apologized for the way he’d acted under the influence of the scepter, Tony’s smile made Steve’s insides light up. He couldn’t wait to get to know the man that was nothing like Howard and so, so much better in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> Wiz - A really smart person
> 
> Active duty - a sexually promiscuous boy
> 
> Jerk - same meaning as today. Nicer way of calling someone an asshole
> 
> Shot- exhausted, really tired.
> 
> Dream boat- an extremely attractive person


End file.
